


I Want To Fade With You (Like An Echo)

by tigerlo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlo/pseuds/tigerlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a very specific birthday present in mind; she's just not sure how to tell Regina what is it she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Fade With You (Like An Echo)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote about 80% of this a year ago, hence the brief Neverland reference and have finally found the motivation to finish it. 
> 
> All that said, enjoy. It's basically smut hidden under a very thinly-veiled plot.

-

 

It's late in the week and Regina's indulging in her favourite habit on one of the rare nights she doesn't have to bring work home with her.  

Sitting up in bed, pouring over a battered copy of The Picture of Dorian Grey looses its appeal however, when the other person in her bed refuses to stop throwing nervous glances her way every five seconds.

She lowers her glasses down to the edge of her nose so she can look at Emma with as much disdain as she can muster in a black lace nightgown.

“If there's something you want to ask me dear, do spit it out. I don't have all night to watch you struggle with whatever it is you obviously want to say.”

Emma does at least have the good grace to look embarrassed at being caught out.

“I ah...” Emma starts before her face turns a violent shade of red and she rolls over, facing away from Regina, throwing a mumbled ‘never mind’ over her shoulder.

Their relationship is tenuous at times, it has been since day one, but they’re both trying to let one another in after separate life times of blocking out anyone who throws a semblance of interest their way.

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes because Emma really is trying, she pulls on Emma's shoulder lightly rolling her onto her back, forcing her eyes to line up with Regina's.

“I'm sorry dear, it's been a long week,” she says smoothing her thumb over the muscle in Emma's shoulder. “I am genuinely interested in what ever it is you obviously have on your mind if you still want to tell me.”

Emma scowls lightly before turning a soft shade of pink as she tries to pick up where she left off.

“It's my birthday next week,” she says shyly, a characteristic Regina has so far failed to observe in Emma.

“I'm well aware,” Regina says softly in reply. “It's been four years since you strolled into my town and broke my curse. It's not an easy date to forget.”

Emma rolls her eyes at that before continuing. “I know you haven't bought me a gift yet, because the kid very obviously tried to scope out ideas on your behalf yesterday.”

“You have something in mind then I trust?” Regina replies haughtily. “Or have you decided to point out yet another failing on my part as your significant other?”

“Um yeah, I kind of do but I'm not sure what you'll think of it,” Emma answers, the deeper shade of pink from a moment ago returning to colour her features.

“I'm listening,” Regina says warily. “If there is something specific you'd like dear, do tell.”

“That's the thing, it kind of requires your participation as well,” Emma says looking more sheepish by the second.

That piques Regina's interest immediately; although she thinks she may have a relatively good idea of what it is Emma's going to ask of her.

Their sex life has been anything but vanilla since they first fell into bed months ago. The lives they lived so very separate to each other having provided each of them with a substantial amount of experience, but every now and then Emma will ask something of Regina that flaws her completely.

Regina’s certainly no prude, and it’s not from lack of interest, but the only thing they are yet to do is introduce toys into the bedroom. Emma has never given her reason to doubt that she is anything but utterly fulfilling in bed, but sometimes when Regina is three fingers deep in Emma and the blonde is pulling her closer muttering ‘more.. _more_ Regina, I need more,’ she gets the impression that there is one fairly standard appendage Emma misses in the bedroom.

“I've just been thinking there's something else I'd like to try, with us, but it's kind of a two-person task, if you know what I mean,” Emma manages to get out, looking everywhere but into Regina's eyes.

“And it's not because you're not enough, god Regina I've never met anyone _more_ enough, but I just think it would be amazing with you. If you're willing to try that is.”

Regina loves watching Emma squirm, and for a moment she contemplates asking her to spell it out just to watch the look of panic and embarrassment on her face, but they have only ever been honest with each other in bed and it's not exactly something she'd be resistant to doing with Emma either.

“It's alright dear,” Regina says softly. “I think I have a reasonably good idea of what you're getting at. Leave it with me and I'll see what I can do.”

The way Emma's face both lights up and flushes red at her words makes her think she's going to enjoy this birthday present, she's going to enjoy this quite a bit.

 

-

 

Gods forbid anyone ever call her underprepared. She spends hours scouring tacky looking websites with an eyebrow raised in disgust, looking at different kinds of toys, harnesses and techniques, until she finally finds something that will hopefully appeal to both their tastes.

There is enough active magic in the barrier that she and Gold had established after their return from Neverland to protect the town from unwanted visitors, while simultaneously allowing the thoroughfare of benign items through its borders.

She has already selected something a bit more family-friendly for Henry to give to Emma on the morning of her birthday (a beautiful cropped black leather jacket to replace the red monstrosity currently draped over the back of one of the kitchen chairs).

She's also had to warn Henry not to open any gifts that arrive prior to Emma's birthday. His supreme enthusiasm for anything that arrives in the post means he's more likely to rip into the decidedly un-age appropriate gift himself than deliver it to Regina for safekeeping. As undesirable as it is sending the gift to the house, it's a far better alternative to her nosy secretary opening it, had she elected to have it sent to work.

 

-

 

When the nondescript brown paper box does turn up on the doorstep, Regina finds she's actually more nervous about this than she initially thought. The package having arrived two days out from Emma's actual birthday, luckily enough while both Emma and Henry were out of the house.

She's certainly no prude, but Emma obviously has some experience in this area, much more than she does herself. With experience often comes expectations and as she delicately unwraps the package, perched on the end of her bed, she finds she's mildly terrified at the prospect of disappointing Emma, or not living up to prior liaisons.

“Don't be ridiculous,” she says to herself out loud as the holds up the leather straps of the harness. “If Emma Swan and the miscreants she has slept with in the past can do this, so can you.”

Regina hasn't actually put much thought into who exactly would be wearing the harness, but she certainly won't be seen fumbling around with the complicated looking straps on the night if Emma decides Regina is the one, so she decides to try it on for size ahead of the special occasion.

She toys with the straps for a few minutes before slipping off her trousers and trying the harness on over the black lace of her underwear. It sits heavier than she had anticipated and she tightens the small buckles to allow for the weight of the leather.

Moving to stand in front of the mirror, she frowns at the odd looking harness around her waist. Walking back over to the box she picks up the cool deep blue silicone dildo, admiring the size. She had initially been dumbfounded at the choice of appendages but had decided on something she knew she'd be able manage should the occasion call for it.

Slipping the appendage in the front of the harness she turns side-on to admire her birthday gift. It's surprisingly stimulating just wearing the toy, and for a moment she allows her mind to wander to the thought of Emma writhing underneath her as she settles between her legs.

Yes, Regina thinks smirking to herself in the mirror, she's going to enjoy this gift almost as much as Emma will.

 

-

 

It's no surprise given Emma's stark upbringing that she isn't exactly bubbling with joy on the morning of her birthday. Regina is still fast asleep when Henry comes bounding into the bedroom; Emma's other gift clutched in his eager little hands. Regina finds Emma sitting up against the headboard when she rolls over to address the intruder currently crouched on the foot of their bed.

“Henry, do give your mother a minute to wake up before you ply her with gifts won't you?” She says sleepily, rubbing gently at her eyes.

“Happy birthday dear,” she says softly, looking up at Emma from her pillow.

“Thanks,” Emma says shyly, squeezing Regina's thigh under the blanket.

“Sorry,” Henry says apologetically.” I just wanted to give you your first gift of the day.”

“Thanks kid,” Emma says, leaving forward to ruffle Henry's hair.

He squirms out of her reach with a smile before depositing their gift on Emma's lap.

“Happy birthday Ma, Mom and I picked this out for you together. I hope you like it. “

Emma looks down at the parcel in her lap with some hesitance, before she gingerly pulls at the wrapping exposing a Prada box. She tips the lid off and unfolds the leather jacket, presented beautifully inside. 

“If you're going to wear a leather jacket dear, we'd much rather it was of the highest quality,” she says giving Emma a sly smile.

Emma eases a bit at that and rolls her eyes. “You'd really do anything to get rid of that red jacket wouldn't you?”

Ignoring the scowl on Emma's face she turns to Henry. “Why don't you go downstairs love, I'm sure Emma would like a hot chocolate to go with her breakfast?”

“Great idea Mom,” he says tearing off down the stairs to the kitchen.

Emma sets the box down gently on the floor next to the bed and slides back into bed next to Regina, body warm and soft against hers.

“Thank you for the gift Regina, it's beautiful, really.”

“I do have something else for you,” Regina admits through a blush. “It just wasn't exactly Henry appropriate.”

Emma lights up at that, rolling Regina on her back before settling on top of her, leg sliding deliciously between Regina's.

“Is that right? And when do I get to open that?” Emma says, moving her mouth down to Regina's neck before sucking lightly on the length of skin below her ear.

“Tonight,” Regina breathes out in a moan. “When Henry's safety settled at your parents house.”

“Are you sure you don't want to give it to me now?” Emma says teeth sliding a little firmer over the expanse of her neck, as she trails a hand lightly up Regina's side before cupping a breast firmly.

“Our son is waiting downstairs to surprise you with breakfast dear, do you really want to keep him waiting?”

“I'm sure he can amuse himself for a while, how much trouble can he get into in the kitchen?”

“Your gift will have to wait for later, but if your insistent we can be quick now,” Regina says with a gasp as Emma slips her hand under the waistband of Regina's silk pyjama bottoms.

Regina's head falls back on the pillow as Emma moves with slow, firm strokes, kissing her way down Regina's neck, only stopping to push her top up roughly to expose her breasts, mouth latching firmly onto a pebbled nipple a second later.

“Faster, Emma,” Regina sighs, trying to keep a moan out of her voice as Emma pushes firmly inside her with two fingers.

“I'm sure…I'm the one…who's supposed to be doing this to you...on your... _god_ Emma...birthday,” Regina stutters in between the thrusts of Emma's hand.

That only serves to urge Emma on and she feels another finger slide in as Emma's thumb comes up to rub gently against her clit. She turns her head then and moans into the pillow, the material absorbing the majority of the sound.

“It's my birthday Regina, I can do what I want,” Emma says into Regina's ear, pulling an earlobe between her teeth.

Regina is just starting to feel that fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach when she hears the creak of the floorboards on the staircase and Henry's voice bellowing from the end of the hall.

“Your hot chocolate is ready Ma, are you coming down?”

“Don't you dare stop,” Regina snaps, holding Emma's hand firmly in place when she tries to remove it from between her legs.

“If I don't go down now, he'll come in Regina, you know that as well as I do,” Emma says as she draws her fingers out slowly, licking them clean when she's done.

“I'll keep him occupied for a few minutes,” Emma says with a devilish grin, pulling on a robe as she walks towards the door. “If you want to take care of yourself.” 

With a final smirk she's gone, leaving Regina red faced, partially out of breath and wholly unsatisfied. They didn't call me the Evil Queen for nothing, she thinks to herself as she slips her own hand between her legs, let's see how well you handle being teased later on, Miss Swan.

 

-

 

True to her word, Regina drops Henry off at his grandparents after dinner, with a promise that she'll make sure Emma thoroughly enjoys the rest of her birthday evening.

“You know how bad her birthdays have been in the past Mom, just make sure this one’s special,” he says to Regina as Snow leads him back inside the house, hand on his shoulder.

“Don't worry Henry,” she says earnestly while looking directly into Snow’s eyes. “I'll make sure Emma has a night she never forgets.”

The blush on Snow’s face is enough to keep her smiling all the way home, to the extent that Emma actually has to question her when she arrives.

“What did you tell my mother?” Emma questions, hands on hips as Regina walks into the kitchen, smirk still firmly in place.

“Oh nothing dear, just a bit of healthy teasing,” she says, sliding her arms around Emma's waist, pushing her up against the kitchen bench at the same time.

“If I'm going to get the n-th degree from them tomorrow you had better make tonight worth it,” Emma says with a frown.

“Oh don't worry love, as I assured your mother, you're unlikely to forget tonight,” Regina taunts as she kisses the edge of Emma's mouth.

“Is that so?” Emma says with a grin. “Does that mean I get to open my other gift now?”

Regina has always enjoyed the chase more than the kill, much more so now because being with Emma is, for lack of a better term, delicious. She flashes Emma a sly grin before leading her by the hand up to the bedroom.

It had been difficult to keep Emma out of the room all day, but the time spend this morning in preparation is worth it as Emma's jaw drops to the floor the moment the walk into the room.

The curtains are all drawn back and windows open slightly to allow the soft nights breeze to float in, stirring the flames on the candles that cover almost every surface of the room.

“Holy shit Regina,” Emma says in shock as they walk further into the room, hand in hand. “How did you manage all this, and how the hell did you manage to light all these candles?”

She rolls her eyes at that and untangles her fingers from Emma's. Waving her hand lazily, all the flames disappear, only to re-ignite with another flick of her wrist.

“Did I ever tell you how hot it makes me when you use magic?” Emma says looking at her hungrily.

“Really dear?” Regina says in surprise. “I was always under the impression you rather frowned upon my use of it.”

“Maybe at first, but then I don't know, the whole Evil Queen, power-hungry witch thing became more of a turn on,” Emma says shrugging.

“Oh,” Regina says genuinely pleased. “I'm glad you think so. Speaking of which, I think the thing you've been looking forward to all day is waiting for you,” Regina says, steering Emma the nondescript looking box on the end of the bed.

Emma steps forward, breaking contact with Regina as she sweeps her palms over the box before flicking off the lid. 

The soft light of the flames flicker off the metal of the buckles and Emma draws a slow shuddery breath in as she picks the dildo up.

“You actually bought one?” Emma says in a daze, eyes fixed on the object between her hands.

“Of course dear,” Regina says, moving to slide her arms round Emma's waist. 

“I hoped but I just didn't know if you'd actually want to?” Emma says quietly.

“Put it this way,” Regina purrs into Emma's ear. “It arrived two days ago and I haven't stopped thinking about what it would be like when we finally got to use it.”

Emma turns in Regina's arms then and kisses her then, hard. Her tongue slips right into Regina's mouth and she has to physically steady herself to stop her legs from giving out.

“In fact,” Regina says, sucking in a shaking breath, “The only think I haven't planned is logistically....”

“Oh,” Emma says catching up. “Well I guess I had hoped you might wear it, but if you’re not comfortable…” she says quickly, trying to back track.

She silences Emma with another hard kiss, lips almost bruising, before scooping the box neatly off the bed and walking towards the bathroom without another word.

“Sit on the end of the bed,” Regina says after a moment over her shoulder. “Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them.”

 

-

 

As she's standing under the bright white light of her bathroom mirror, she thanks the Gods she had enough forethought to try the harness on prior to tonight, it's not nearly so confusing the second time around. She's admiring the particularly low cut of the black lace bra she's wearing and the decision to wave underwear all together as she tightens the last strap around her thigh and fixes the dildo in place.

Finally happy with her appearance, Regina slips on her silk robe and turns to walk back through to the room, before sighting a plain silk scarf hanging over the edge of the towel rail, pulling it off on a whim as she passes.

Shutting the door softly behind her she moves towards where Emma is sitting patiently at the foot of the bed.

“Just so you're aware dear,” she says casually, hands folding the silk of the scarf over Emma's eyes softly, before tying it firmly. “I was not at all impressed with the manner in which you left me this morning.”

“I want you to know that while you were downstairs I had to attend to my own needs, and that is simply not as satisfying as having you do that for me. It was almost torturous you might say, to leave me so unsatisfied. So, before you get to enjoy your gift dear, I thought I would give you a taste of your own medicine.”

“I'll take the blindfold off in good time,” she says, leaning down to whisper in Emma's ear. “I wouldn't deprive you of the pleasure of watching me fuck you, but you'll have to earn it, _love_.”

She watches Emma visibly shudder then, feels the tremor run across her skin and sees goose bumps cover Emma's neck where she's about to sink her teeth in for good measure.

Regina rests her hands on either side of Emma's thighs, and watches as she moves back unconsciously to allow room for her. She undoes the tie on her robe so she can move unrestricted to straddle Emma's lap. She watches for the sharp intake of breath as she feels the toy brush against Emma's stomach.

Reaching to cup Emma's face, Regina kisses her hard, and unforgiving, all teeth and tongue until Emma finally does something with her hands, sliding them over Regina's ass, pulling Regina even closer to her.

“God Regina,” Emma says with a hiss. “You have no idea how much I want you right now.”

“Oh I don't know dear,” she says, hand snaking down between their bodies to cup Emma firmly. “I imagine I'll have a good idea soon enough.”

“For now though,” she says daintily pulling Emma's hands off her ass. “I think I want you to keep those to yourself."

She can see the objection raise itself on Emma's face and brings her index finger to rest softly on Emma's lips before she has the opportunity to voice it. “Any complaints from you, and I'll stop. Do think you can do that?”

She watches as Emma winds her hands firmly into the duvet cover underneath her in a blatant attempt to steady herself, nodding as she does so.

“Good girl,” Regina whispers as she slides her hands up under Emma's long sleeved cotton shirt, pulling it up over Emma's head. She makes short work of the rest of Emma’s clothes, tossing them carelessly behind her.

 

-

 

For the first time she's thankful her bed has the height it does, because when she drags Emma's underwear off and Emma's sitting there, feet dangling off the end of the bed, naked and flawless and _open_ , she realises she's actually in the perfect position to do what she wants next.

Drawing soft circles on Emma’s knees with her fingertips, Regina drops to her own and presses a few light kisses to the inside of Emma’s thighs, before she hooks one of Emma’s legs over her shoulder and drags her tongue through her centre. She alternates between drawing soft lines and firm strokes with her mouth, occasionally letting her tongue slip lower and graze Emma’s entrance.   

Only when Emma is pleading, making small whimpering noises beneath her does she finally succumb to Emma’s desperation. She moves off her knees, up Emma’s body quickly and slips her hand behind Emma’s neck, pulling her in for a quick kiss before she pulls the blindfold off gently. 

When Emma finally looks at her, her pupils are blown so wide with lust Regina can barely make out green around the black. Regina gestures for Emma to move up on the bed as she takes the toy in her hands and settles between Emma’s legs.

Regina applies a quick amount of lube to the shaft, before lining the toy up with Emma's entrance and pushing, unforgivingly, all the way in so her hips rest snugly against Emma's. Regina's hands come to grasp Emma's hips to hold her steady against her own body.

She can almost feel the air popping between the vertebrae in Emma's back as she arches off the bed with the sudden intrusion.

“Oh my _god_ Regina,” Emma breaths as her eyes flutter shut and a flush runs over her chest.

She moves slowly at first, a few shallow thrusts, until Emma starts squirming underneath her, using her hands curled in the blankets to move away from Regina so she can push her own hips down onto the toy with a bit more force. 

“Uh uh uh,..” Regina says, pulling out of Emma completely, one hand still resting on her hip. “You remember our agreement dear? Do as I say or I stop.”

Emma lifts her head reluctantly; skin positively crawling with displeasure as she nods slowly.

“Good,” Regina says wickedly as she moves her hips forward, allowing the length strapped to her waist to rub teasingly against Emma, who moves towards it but keeps her mouth shut tight.

Regina brushes her thumbs over Emma’s hips before she moves again, the head of the dildo pushing ever so lightly against Emma, before she pushes in, much slower this time.

It's absolutely intoxicating, watching the length of the shaft disappear into Emma, the way she tilts her hips up for more with every thrust. The way she's moving though, still feels like she's looking for more so she unwraps Emma's legs from where they're currently locked around her waist and moves her gently to hook Emma's ankles over her shoulders. She brings Emma's knees closer together and pushes experimentally and watches as Emma's eyes roll back into her head.

“ _God_ Regina,” Emma gasps. “Where the hell did you learn to do that?”

“I thought you would know by now dear, I take my research seriously. A few of the articles I stumbled across said that this position creates a _fuller_ sensation,” Regina says with a blush. 

“I need to give you research assignments more oft….” Emma starts, but one quick, sharp thrust from Regina’s hips stills the quip in her throat, and it’s all she can do not to let loose a moan that would have been audible across town.

Before long, Emma’s thighs start to shake and her breathing becomes more and more erratic. Before she loses herself completely, Emma pushes on Regina’s shoulder lightly.

“Wait, wait” Emma gasps.

“What’s wrong dear?” Regina says, hips stilling immediately. 

“Don’t stop, I just want to be on top,” Emma says with a smirk, rolling them over so she’s now sitting on Regina’s hips. 

The plan had been to retain control tonight, but Regina has to admit watching Emma steady herself with a hand on Regina’s stomach before she starts moving up and down on the toy is utterly delicious.

Regina watches as Emma’s eyes flutter closed and her head tips back and her spare hand runs down her own body to rub firmly at her own clit, a new flush of red blossoming across her bare chest as her breath begins to come quicker and quicker. 

Regina can see the lust settling solidly behind Emma’s eyes now, her pupils almost fully black as she rocks back and forward, struggling to see what’s right in front of her. She can see Emma’s whole body pulled taut, perched on the edge of an enormous cliff, and knows the time for teasing is over. 

She slides her hand between the two of them to brush ever so slightly against Emma’s clit. That’s all it takes then, the gentlest of movements, the lightest touch, and Emma’s body stills so suddenly it’s as though a thousand bolts of lightning have just coursed through every vein in her body.

She grabs desperately at Regina’s hips, shuddering over and over again until she collapses boneless and breathless, her mouth pressing lazy, wet kisses against the skin of Regina’s neck.

“Happy damn birthday to me, huh,” Emma says with a soft bark. 

“Yes dear,” Regina says softly, smoothing Emma’s damp hair away from her face as Emma pushes herself up on her elbows to look at Regina properly, a look of utter exhaustion and complete gratification written across her face.

“Happy damn birthday to you, indeed dear.”

 

 

 -


End file.
